


Explanation of The Night

by Kdragonwrestling



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Punishment, Sex Toys, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling





	Explanation of The Night

It had all happened so quickly. First, I was having a nice conversation with Shayna, then in a flash her hands were on my waist. I went to get out of her reach but the angry voice of Rhea approaching the two of us was enough to cause my blood run cold and freeze me in place, _like a deer caught in headlights_. Next minute, I was over Reina’s shoulder as the sound of Rhea verbally chewing out Shayna’s ass diminished. The whole ride back to the hotel was terrifyingly silent. The energy that radiated from them said it all. They were pissed, furious even. 

Now I was on my knees in front of them, eyes focusing on anywhere, _anything_ but them.

“Look at us, peasant,” Rhea ordered through gritted teeth. My eyes slowly found their way to theirs. 

“I can expl-“ I went to say but got cut off by Reina. I’ve never heard Reina speak with such rage in her voice, until now.

“You can “explain” after your punishment, but right now you are going to listen about our explanation of your punishment. Got it?” Reina stated. 

“Y-yes, Mommy,” I replied timidly, putting my head back down.

“You aren’t going to get what you want, no matter how much you beg, plead, or whine. We aren’t going to even going to go near your cunt, you don’t deserve it tonight. You will not come until we say so. We will do proper aftercare. If you need us to stop and take a break, use your safeword. Understand, peasant?” Rhea explained in a harsh tone.

“Yes, I understand, Daddy.” Rhea stood up and made her way to her suitcase, pulling out various things consisting of my collar,a gag, whips, and other toys. I turned my attention back to Reina when she stood.

“Strip.”


End file.
